Modern presentation methods and systems rely heavily upon interactive tools for interacting with information within a presentation. Such interactive tools may be utilized with presentation software, word processing software, and other applications used to present information. Traditionally, the use of an application program in a social setting such as a classroom, lecture, conference or other shared activity involves the transmission of the application program running on a computer to a display, such as an external monitor or projector. With the advent of various wired and wireless protocols and standards, including but not limited to the Bluetooth and IEEE 802.11 standards, connections between various devices make possible a level of interaction beyond the use of interactive tools such as the laser pointer or mouse cursor that are typically used for interacting with information within a presentation.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.